Help! My vanity's at stake!
by hitsugayasugar
Summary: Let's put a vain Tezuka together with a meddlesome Fuji. Click here to see the results!
1. My hair is not in place!

**Help! My vanity's at stake! **

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's.**

**Author's note: ****A series of vain Tezuka and meddling Fuji written for vierblith and all PurrrfectPair lovers out there! Enjoy! And drop me a review too:)**

**Take one: My hair is not in place!**

Raising his hand to smoothen the sticky-outy bit of his hair in front of the mirror, Tezuka was tempted to give a growl of exasperation. He had been trying to get that disobedient strand to lie flat for at least a good fifteen minutes, to no avail.

Reaching out to grab Fuji's hairspray, he paused and looked closely at the bottle, scrutinising it completely.

No, it wouldn't do. Fuji's hairspray smelt like apples. He couldn't risk losing his classmates', teachers' (he secretly enjoyed intimidating them, Fuji said), and team mates' respect if they found out that he used girly hairspray. Not that he minded the scent as long as it stayed on Fuji's hair and not his own.

Plus the fact that the tensai would never let him live it down if he found out that Tezuka had been using hair products; after all, Tezuka had never outwardly portrayed any hints of vanity.

Absently, he stood there trying to get the strand to blend in with the rest of his hair.

"Want me to fix that for you, Mitsu?" An amused voice floated towards him from the door of the bathroom.

Glaring at Fuji, who was leaning against the wall with a satisfied grin on his face, Tezuka chided himself for not noticing Fuji's presence until now. Just how long had the tensai been watching him struggle?

"I'm sure I can make your hair look better…" Fuji stepped toward him and Tezuka automatically took a step backward. He recognised that smile and it was highly suspicious.

"No." He replied sternly.

"Please? I know just the hairstyle that suits you best!" Fuji chuckled animatedly.

Tezuka sighed and gave in, taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub so the shorter boy could fiddle with his hair easily.

Closing his eyes, Tezuka tried to relax as he waited for Fuji's hands to descend upon his hair.

Grinning, Fuji whipped out his camera and snapped a shot of Tezuka.

"Ready, Mitsu?"

"Hnn, I suppose so."

He gave it a spray of the apple-scented hairspray (Tezuka groaned inwardly), then proceeded to literally mess Tezuka's hair up.

"All done!"

Looking into the mirror, Tezuka tried not to look horrified.

The hair which he had desperately tried to tame since he got out of bed looked exactly how it started out looking. Bed hair. Thrown about wildly in extreme fashion.

"Syuusuke. What is this?"

"I think you look the hottest when you just get out of bed!" Fuji declared happily.

"Syuusuke. Fix it. Now." Tezuka commanded.

"Saa… Yudan sezu ni ikou, ne Mitsu?" Chuckling merrily, Fuji scampered out of the bathroom as Tezuka gave chase.

**helpfujiismessingupmyhairhelpfujiismessingupmyhairhelpfujiismessingupmyhairhelpmehelpmeIlovehimtoomuchtocare!**


	2. Buchou, has Fuji made you mad again?

**Take two: Buchou, has Fuji made you angry again?**

"Everybody, 50 laps around the courts now!" Tezuka bellowed.

The sun shone with ferocity and the regulars groaned as they started out on their rounds.

"Nya, buchou's being mean today! Fujiko, oi Fujiko! Wait up!" The redhead quickened his pace so he was running beside his best friend.

"Ne, what's the matter Eiji?" Fuji ran on gracefully, not even the slightest bit out of breath.

"Have you made buchou mad again Fujiko? The last time you mixed Inui juice in his mouthwash, he gave us 60 laps. What did you do this time nya?"

"I didn't do anything! Besides, about the mouthwash, I just wanted to check if Tezuka was immune to Inui's super power golden remix juice, he didn't have to get so mad."

"Then why's buchou is such a foul mood?" Momo joined them and asked.

"Saa, I don't think I'm allowed to tell you…" That one sentence effectively had all the regulars scrambling to jog near Fuji to hear the story.

"Aww, come on Fujiko, just say it! We promise we won't tell Tezuka nya!"

"Hmm, alright. Tezuka couldn't find his favourite comb today. He had to use mine instead."

"HUH?" This response came from almost everyone, except the ever calm Echizen, who muttered "Che" quite indiscreetly.

"So buchou's mad because he couldn't find his comb?" Momo blurted out.

"Hnn. Technically, it isn't lost…"

"Huh? Fujiko, you mean you know where it is? Why don't you just tell him and save us from all his evil laps?" Eiji complained.

"Saa, where's the fun in that? I like to see how angry he can get."

"You mean you took it? Fuji sempai, you're really sadistic." Kaidoh added.

"Ii data, Fuji enjoys seeing Tezuka angry."

"No no no, that wasn't my intention." Fuji said, still smiling innocently.

"What was your intention then?" Oishi asked curiously.

"Hi-mi-tsu!" Chuckling, the tensai ran ahead and finished his rounds in minutes.

In the changing room, Fuji watched as Tezuka shuffled things in his tennis bag impatiently.

"Syuusuke."

"Nani?"

"When are you going to return my comb?" He asked, looking up to stare at the tensai gravely.

"Mnn, so you knew I had it all along?"

"Yes."

"Saa, you're no fun Mitsu!" Pouting, Fuji fished the comb out of his pocket and handed it to Tezuka, who accepted it and slid it into his bag.

"Why did you take it anyway?" Tezuka quizzed with narrowed brown eyes behind oval glasses.

"Hnn, do you really want to know?" Fuji's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Ah."

"I took it so I could get to smell your hair all day long, even while I'm in class!" Fuji exclaimed triumphantly.

Tezuka stared at him incredulously.

Fuji's way of thinking would never cease to amaze him.

"We'll talk about this some other time, Syuusuke. For now, let's go home."

Clasping the tensai's hand, Tezuka led the way out of the changing room, Fuji holding his hand tightly and smiling happily behind him.

**tezukaletmetieyoutoachairandmessupyourhairandhugyouandsqueezeyouandkissyouandloveyou!**


	3. I have one and a half eyebrows?

**Take three: Why do I only have one and a half eyebrow?**

Taking a deep breath, Tezuka narrowed his eyes and focused on the task at hand. This was the most crucial part, and any wrong move could spoil everything.

He leant forward and positioned himself for action.

He just needed to get one quick and short swipe at approximately 30 degrees. He was beginning to think like Inui already. Not a good thing.

There was a slight rustle behind him, but he couldn't afford to get distracted now.

His hand moved, but at that exact same moment, someone grabbed him from behind in a tight hug.

"Ne, Mitsu, why are you taking so long in the bathroom? Is it more interesting than me?" A cheeky voice came from the one holding Tezuka.

There was a pregnant pause of silence.

Feeling curious, Fuji slipped past Tezuka to stand in front of him.

And then, looking up at Tezuka, he gaped.

Tezuka looked as though he was fighting the need to shed his calm, collected exterior and explode in anger.

Fuji couldn't help it. He started giggling. Short little chortles that quickly developed into full blown laughter.

"Ne, Mitsu! Why do you only have half an eyebrow left?" He managed to choke out in between laughs, while Tezuka glared murderously at him.

Fuji's laughing ceased only when Tezuka began bleeding and he hurried to clean the wound and put a plaster on the cut for the buchou, who still looked as though he was intending to set Fuji enough laps to last a lifetime.

Picking up the eyebrow razor that Tezuka had dropped when Fuji 'attacked' him from behind, Fuji turned to face Tezuka and wriggled his own, completely _intact_ eyebrows at the buchou.

"Vain vain Mitsu-chan, want me to shave off half on the other side so it looks balanced?" Fuji's smile brightened and widened.

"You're going to have to pay for this, Syuusuke." Tezuka said, stern eyes sending messages of punishment to the tensai, who wrinkled his nose at the buchou.

"You could keep the plaster on till the other half of your eyebrow grows back. And you know your glares don't work on me. Why didn't you just let me help you trim them instead of being all secretive?" Fuji teased.

"Syuusuke." Tezuka's voice held warning as he flushed the slightest tinge of pink.

"Hai hai! Gomen ne Mitsu!"

"Hnn."

"Maybe kissing your brows will help make them grow back faster." Fuji said thoughtfully.

"Why don't you give it a try now?" Tezuka yielded and let the twinkle in his eyes reach Fuji, who intercepted the look and moved forward gracefully to fulfil his side of the unsaid agreement.

**tezukamaybenexttimeIcouldhelpyoutrimyourbrowsandshoweryoursexyfacewithtinybutterflykisses!**


End file.
